452fandomcom-20200214-history
DPL Manual - DPL parameters: Controlling output order
DPL allows you to define the sort order of its output as is explained below. In some cases this is not sufficient, however. Think of the following example: You create a list of pages which use a certain template. You want to show the value of the first parameter each page uses when calling that template. This can easily be done with the include feature of DPL. If you now wanted the output to be sorted by the value of that parameter DPL could not help because it had to analyse all articles before finding those parameter values. But there is another way: Create a sortable wiki table (using the table option of DPL with 'class=sortable') and you can click on the column headings to sort your output accordingly. However, the initial order shown in that table will still be the order in which DPL parsed the wiki pages (usually an alphabetic order of the page names). Using a handful of javascript lines you can sort a wikitable on pageLoad by any column. You must use an extension like Javascript extension or find some other way to insert that javascript code AT THE END of your page : sortables_init(); // sort the first sortable table; change 0 to sort other tables. tab = document.getElementsByTagName("table")0; // sort by the first column; change 0 to sort by other columns. hdr = tab.getElementsByTagName("th")0; // get the sort button link lnk = hdr.getElementsByTagName("a")0; ts_resortTable(lnk); The wikibits.js usually is called at the end of a page and performs sortables_init(). If we call it ourselves it will not recognize this and therefore it will add its sort link buttons a second time (which looks quite funny...). You can teach wikibits.js to be aware of initialized sortable tables by adding the following if-statement around the line where it inserts the href for the sort button (near line 550 in MW 1.13): if (cell.innerHTML.indexOf("sortheader") < 0) { ... place the original code line here ... } __TOC__ ordermethod Syntax: ordermethod=method1,method2,... means ordered by method1 first, then by method2, etc. (like the ORDER BY clause in SQL) methodN can be one of the following single tokens: ;categoryadd: outputs list based on most recent addition to the first category (requires to include one category and one only using 'category' parameter) ;counter: outputs list based on the number of times the page has been viewed (by ~popularity) ;size: outputs list based on the size of the article (bytes of wiki text) ;firstedit: outputs list based on first edit to the pages (creation) ;lastedit: outputs list based on most recent edit to the pages ;pagetouched: outputs list based on 'page_touched' timestamp. Read comment on page_touched field in Page_table to see the difference from most recent edit by an author. ;pagesel: outputs list based on the names of the reference pages which are used in the selection of a linksfrom or linksto statement. pagesel only makes sense if there is more than one page mentioned in the linksfrom or linksto condition. ;title: outputs list sorted by article (prefix +) title ;titlewithoutnamespace: outputs list sorted by the article name regardless of namespace — (default) methodN can also be one of the following token combinations (see also ''headingmode'' option): ;category,firstedit: outputs list sorted by category, then by first edit ;category,lastedit: outputs list sorted by category, then by last edit within a category ;category,pagetouched: outputs list sorted by category, then by pagetouched ;category,sortkey ;sortkey: outputs list sorted by title and sortkey, requires at least one category statement ;user,firstedit: outputs list sorted by user, then by firstedit by the user ;user,lastedit: outputs list sorted by user, then by lastedit by the user ;none: do not apply any ordering (except ordering by timestamp if you requested a list of revisions); this method must be used when you specify '''openreferences=yes. Note: For downward compatibility reasons DPL will use 'addfirstcategory' as its default order method if called via the Example: category=Africa ordermethod=lastedit This list will output pages that have Category:Africa showing most recently edited articles at the top. order Example: order=orderdirection orderdirection can be one of: * descending — outputs list from most recent to least recent * ascending — outputs list from least recent to most recent — (default) Example: category = Africa ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending addeditdate = true This list will output pages that have Category:Africa shown ordered from oldest to newest. In addition the edit date will be presented with each article. ordercollation defines the collating sequence for ordering. Note: A very special (proprietory) function can be used to sort card suit symbols according to the rank of suits that is used in the card game of bridge (this cannot be done by standard collating sequences). To trigger this function set ordercollation=bridge. Example: ordercollation=latin1_german_ci You may want to try latin1_swedish_ci or other collation mapping table names as well. If you use a name for the first time you should make sure that it is correctly spelt. Otherwise you will see a SQL error message. For case insensitivity during the selection of articles, see ignorecase.